Children of the Night
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Aku memilih hidup seperti ini untukmu. Demi dirimu. Aku mengelak takdir yang seharusnya kuterima. Takdir besar milik manusia yang seharusnya tidak dapat diubah. [Bloody] [AU]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, BLOODY, GORE, OoC  
**

** Children of the Night  
**

* * *

**(Kyoto-Jepang, 13 Juli 1970)**

Sebuah tangan bergerak, berdansa dengan pena di atas lembaran kertas yang semula putih pasi. tangan tersebut tunggal, berupa telapak hingga pergelangan. Tak ada badan yang menyertai. Ia hanyalah fragmen organ tubuh semata. Namun, ia dapat bergerak dan hidup bahkan tanpa ada yodium yang menghentak kinerja ototnya layaknya kaki katak. Di dalam sebuah bangunan bernuansa tradisional yang telah usang dengan warna hitam selepas bara api melahapnya dahulu kala. Tak berselang lama, dari bawah celah pintu, sebuah bola mata menggelinding. Bola mata dengan lensa sewarna kelopak _lavender_ namun dengan rona yang pudar.

"_Ah_, mataku…." Suara desisan lantas terdengar seiring kian jelasnya derap langkah seseorang.

_**KRIETTT ….**_

Derit pintu yang terbuka memberikan suatu objek yang tengah berdiri. Kulitnya begitu pucat dengan pigmen putih mendominasi. Kedua kakinya memiliki posisi yang tak sinkron. Kaki kirinya normal, namun kaki satunya menekuk ke belakang, Membuat ia berjalan terseok-seok. Jemarinya pun kaku dengan keadaan tak sejajar. Keadaannya diperparah dengan sebelah matanya yang tiada. Menyisakan sebuah lubang di wajahnya, tanpa darah yang mengalir. Pakaian yang dikenakan sang gadis terlihat seperti sebuah gaun putih dengan renda yang kini tak lebih dari kain perca, compang-camping karena disentuh oleh sang merah yang membakar. Mengenaskan. Meski demikian, segala cacat yang ada tak menampik bahwa sosok tersebut dapat diklasifikasikan "manis" dan "cantik" atau tepatnya _dulu_ ia dapat diklasifikasikan demikian. Sebelah tangannya yang utuh terjulur meraih bola mata yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja. Dimasukkan kembali bola mata tersebut, mengisi sebuah lubang di wajahnya. Kini ia memiliki sepasang bola mata, meski kedua bola mata tersebut sama tak sinkronnya dengan organ lain. Bola mata yang satu melihat ke kiri sementara bola mata yang satu melihat ke bawah.

"Tanganku? Sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik." Senyuman terulas. Ia lekas meraih bagian tangannya dengan tangan satunya, menyatukan organ tersebut dengan lengan, sesuai tempatnya. Ajaib, tangan tersebut menyatu secara utuh, seolah ada sebuah perekat yang membuat dua organ yang telah terpisah tersebut menempel satu sama lain layaknya transplantasi.

Derit kecil terdengar ketika sang gadis menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Matanya yang tak sinkron mengamati isi dari selembar kertas di depannya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Dilihat kemudian olehnya pemandangan di luar bingkai jendela, malam telah larut. Bercirikan rembulan yang berdiri di atas sana. Inilah saatnya ia keluar. Kala manusia terlelap sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang harus dilanda kengerian tatkala berjumpa dengan sosoknya.

Gadis itu menyeret kakinya, menepis kesunyian. Tanpa rasa takut. Apa yang harus ia takuti? Sebaliknya, orang-orang yang akan takut terhadapnya. Yang ia takutkan hanya jika sosoknya yang demikian meresahkan khalayak. Setidaknya, ia pun pernah menjadi manusia. Ia tahu, dengan jelas, bahwa manusia selalu kalut akan hal-hal gaib di sekeliling mereka. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah, di depannya sebuah kotak pos menjulang. Ya, gadis itu memiliki tujuan yang membuat ia selalu menunggu datangnya kesunyian ketika lilin lebah telah, malam, mengisi waktu. Ketika rembulan telah berada di singgasananya. Teruntuk menyampaikan sebuah surat di tangan. Surat berisikan pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk seseorang. Gadis itu berbalik, bergegas kembali ke kediamannya. Tempat ia bernaung. Seorang diri.

* * *

**(Tokyo-Jepang, 15 Juli 1970)**

Pemuda _raven_ yang tengah menopang dagu di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua memandang penuh antisipasi. Sedari tadi, dua kelereng oniksnya terkonsentrasi pada lalu-lalang di luar sana. Ada sesuatu yang dinantinya. _Selalu_ dinantikan olehnya.

Sebuah motor berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumah kemudian membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia lekas menuruni anak tangga, mengabaikan sang ibu yang memintanya tidak tergesa-gesa. Uchiha Sasuke, nama sang pemuda, membuka pintu dengan gesit. Petugas pos yang melihat munculnya sang pemilik rumah memberikan anggukkan. Ia telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan serupa dari sang pemuda karena selama ini ialah yang menjadi konektor antara dua insan yang bertukar pesan. Uchiha tak mengacuhkan sapaan tersebut, ia justru lekas merebut surat dari tangan sang petugas. Tak ada rasa kesal sekalipun tingkah sang pemuda tampan jauh dari kata sopan. Ia tahu betapa lebih berharganya waktu sang pemuda untuk menanti dan membaca surat tersebut ketimbang sekadar membalas sapa kepada seorang pengantar surat sepertinya.

Ia lantas pamit, membiarkan Uchiha muda dengan sepucuk surat di tangan lengkap dengan wajah berseri-seri yang tak ia perlihatkan ke lain perkara atau siapa pun juga.

* * *

_**Dear, Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar? Aku harap kau sehat selalu. Cuaca di Jepang sedang tidak menentu. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Kenakanlah pakaian hangat dan selalu sediakan payung di tas untuk menghindari risiko kehujanan. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit. Selalu makan takuan untuk menetralisir tubuhmu. Jangan begadang, itu tidak baik untuk tubuh. Berjuanglah dalam apa pun, Sasuke-kun. Aku mendukungmu.**_

_**From: Hinata**_

Garis senyuman tersulam di bibir sang tampan. Surat dari Hinata selalu membuat ia merasakan kehangatan, kebahagiaan, dan rasa syukur yang mendalam. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun lalu tatkala ia masih kanak-kanak. Ketika ia berusia 12 tahun. Ia hanya sekali datang ke Kyoto kala itu untuk mengunjungi museum peninggalan era Meiji karena pekerjaan Fugaku, sang ayah, adalah peneliti sejarah. Gadis yang memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya. Inilah kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada setiap gadis. Karena, ia telah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"_Sasuke, tempat ini luar biasa indah, bukan?" Fugaku, sang ayah, menatap putera bungsunya dengan senyuman hangat. _

_Ayah-anak tersebut tengah menikmati panorama di hadapan mereka. Deretan bangunan tradisional, jembatan kayu, sungai kecil, dan ginko yang berguguran. Sempurna._

_Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Iya, Ayah. Tempat ini luar biasa." Teringat sesuatu, sang Uchiha merogoh suatu benda dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Sebuah koin._

_Fugaku memandang heran sang anak. "Untuk apa koin itu? Kau tidak bermaksud melemparnya ke sungai ini, bukan?"_

"_Temanku yang ingin sekali menjadi exorcist menyuruhku untuk datang ke kuil jika telah tiba di sini. Aku melihat ada kuil di dekat sini. Aku akan segera kembali, Ayah!"_

* * *

_Sasuke mengatupkan tangan sembari memejamkan mata. Semilir angin menerpa surai raven-nya. Suasana di sekitarnya lengang sehingga ia bebas berdoa lama-lama. Sayangnya, ketika tak berapa menit berselang, sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasinya._

"_Maaf, apakah kau sudah selesai?"_

_Sasuke ingin memaki siapa pun yang memotong doanya. Namun, urung ketika melihat bahwa yang menginterupsi upaya sembahyangnya adalah perempuan sebayanya yang begitu manis. Perempuan itu mengenakan kimono tebal berwarna biru laut, hiasan lavender terselip di telinganya. Surai sang gadis yang panjang sepunggung dan terkibas angin mempercantik keseluruhan penampilannya._

"_Ne? Maaf, apa aku bisa berdoa sekarang?" _

_Sasuke mempersilakan sang gadis untuk berdoa. Seusainya, mereka terlibat dalam dialog yang menyenangkan. Meski secara penampilan gadis tersebut terkesan kuno, rupanya pola pikir sang gadis begitu modern. Ia pun pernah berulang kali pergi ke beberapa negara sehingga kosa kata asing kadang terselip dalam setiap ucapannya. Gadis tersebut memiliki wawasan yang luas mengenai sejarah sehingga obrolannya dengan Sasuke seputar sejarah berlangsung dengan sangat seru._

_Perjumpaan awal mereka sederhana, hanya berupa obrolan. Namun, entah sejak kapan, mereka nyaman dengan kondisi demikian. Hingga mereka berjanji untuk selalu berkomunikasi lewat surat._

* * *

_Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa malam ini ia merasakan firasat buruk. Hal tersebut bahkan diperjelas dengan pecahnya mug yang kerap ia gunakan. Pertanda apakah itu? Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia telah mengecek seluruh kondisi anggota keluarganya, tidak ada hal malang yang menimpa mereka sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, ingatan sang Uchiha berlabuh pada Hinata. Sosok yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat bahwa hari ini suratnya sampai ke tangan Hinata. _

'_Firasat buruk ini tidak mungkin karena Hinata. Ia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu.'_

* * *

_Balasan yang Sasuke terima dari Hinata datang tepat waktu, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada kejanggalan apa pun dari isi pesan yang ia baca. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Hinata mengingatkannya untuk tidak bersikap jahat terhadap gadis mana pun yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Hinata hanya terlalu baik dan naïf. Sasuke tahu gadis bersurai indigo itu akan cemburu, sangat cemburu, jika Sasuke menerima ajakan kencan "sekali seumur hidup" seorang gadis sebagai pelipur lara karena Sasuke menolaknya._

* * *

Senyuman antusias di wajah Uchiha Sasuke pudar. Bukanlah bangunan indah seperti dahulu yang menyambutnya, melainkan sebuah bangunan hangus yang masih menyisakan beberapa bagian yang utuh. Mulut Sasuke seolah kaku. Ia tak pernah mendapat berita apa pun perihal apa yang terjadi terhadap sang gadis dari sang gadis sendiri semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tak pernah mengendus kejanggalan karena balasan surat dari Hinata selalu datang tepat waktu, berisikan kata-kata segar nan ceria yang bahkan tak melintaskan firasat buruk. Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipis sang pemuda. Meskipun awalnya ragu, Sasuke mencoba masuk ke dalam bangunan yang terlihat mencekam tersebut.

Hawa dingin yang aneh terasa ketika Sasuke memasuki pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga yang penuh reruntuhan dan balok-balok kayu yang berwarna hitam. Hari mulai malam dan tak ada siapa pun yang melewati kediaman Hyuuga merupakan paduan fakta yang membuat Sasuke menenggak ludah. Sejujurnya, ia ragu. Bisa saja Hinata telah pindah karena ia memutuskan datang seenaknya tanpa menunggu balasan pesan dari Hinata dan sesumbar bahwa ia tahu di mana sang gadis menetap. Tetapi, kaki dan tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk datang ke sini.

Kegelapan memburamkan pandangan Sasuke, ia mulai menelusuri lorong kediaman Hyuuga. Sekali lagi, ia tak tahu mengapa. Hanya, tubuhnya seolah memegang kendali atas dirinya tanpa dapat ia kuasai. Tubuh Sasuke seolah tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, ia menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, berisi boneka Barbie yang bagian tubuhnya telah tidak jelas berbentuk. Sasuke kembali berjalan semakin dalam masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia terlonjak ketika melihat ke samping, sebuah boneka Barbie berukuran besar—nyaris menyamai tingginya—terduduk dengan kepala yang meleleh dan menyisakan sebagian wajah yang utuh. Seperti mayat sungguhan.

"_**Namaku Alice. Ayo, bermain bersamaku."**_

"_Hah_!" Kepala Sasuke teralih pada lemari yang berisikan boneka yang serupa bayi. Boneka yang tiba-tiba berbunyi secara tiba-tiba. Suara boneka tersebut begitu parau menandakan bahwa baterai yang ditanam di punggungnya, seperti boneka bersuara lainnya, telah rusak. Mengusir rasa takut, Sasuke berjinjit dan meraih boneka tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan baterai yang ada di dalam tubuh boneka tersebut. Sang pemuda lantas berbalik. Hanya saja … ia mendapati sesuatu yang tidak biasa tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu dekat dengannya. Matanya pertama kali tertumbu pada kaki. Sepasang kaki dengan posisi tidak normal. Hingga kemudian ia menengadah, melihat wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Wajah yang tampak begitu pucat, mata yang tidak sinkron, kulit kepala yang mengelupas di sisi kiri hingga tampak tengkoraknya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak tatkala … belatung dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari telinga, hidung, dan mulut sang gadis. Termuntahkan keluar dan berjatuhan tepat di dekat kaki sang Uchiha.

"_**ARGH!"**_

_**BRAK! **_

Sasuke melempar boneka bayi di tangannya pada sang gadis dan berlari. Sayangnya, ia tidak berbalik dan mengambil rute tadi, melainkan berlari ke depan dan semakin masuk ke bagian dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"**SASUKE-KUN! KENAPA KAU LARI? BUKANKAH KAU BILANG KITA AKAN BERSAMA, HAH?**"

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara teriakan. Jauh berbeda dengan suara Hinata-nya. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam suara tersebut. Suara itu, bukan suara Hinata-nya.

"KAU GILA! KAU BUKAN HINATA!" Sasuke terus berlari, menggeser setiap pintu yang ia temui.

Sosok Hinata dengan tertatih-tatih mengejar Sasuke. Sekilas, Sasuke dapat melihat benda-benda tajam berserakkan di lantai dan merobek daging busuk milik sang gadis—gadis mayat hidup. Air mata menetes dari oniks. Bukan, bukan karena ia ketakutan akan sosok tersebut. Ia menangis jika membayangkan bahwa sosok tersebut benar Hinata-nya. Apa itu berarti … selama ini ia mengirim surat pada mayat hidup?

_TAP …._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya untuk menunggu sang gadis menyusulnya. Ia ingin sekali memastikan siapa gadis mayat hidup itu sesungguhnya. Ditunggunya sosok yang tertatih untuk ada di hadapannya. Kali ini surai _indigo_-nya yang panjang menutupi seluruh wajahnya hingga ke perut. Keanehan seketika terjadi, tubuh Hinata seolah termutilasi. Organ tubuhnya bercerai-berai dan dari sana hewan-hewan kecil berjatuhan. Sepasang lengan Hinata terjatuh ke lantai dan bergerak sendiri menuju Sasuke. Kepala sang gadis bahkan menggelinding menubruk kaki sang pemuda. Meski terpisah, kepala Hinata masih berfungsi, bola matanya membelalak dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_**HUWAAA!**_"

Sasuke berlari. Namun, sialnya, ia tersesat. Kediaman Hyuuga jauh lebih besar dari kediamannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang ngeri pada lengan yang terseret-seret mendekatinya, pada tubuh tanpa kepala dan lengan yang membungkuk namun tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke kembali berlari seandainya ia tak menyadari sesuatu di hadapan wajahnya.

Uchiha yang kembali menoleh ke depan bertatap muka begitu jelas dengan kepala Hinata yang menggunakan kawat penggantung pot bunga untuk menggantung kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke dapat melihat kepala Hinata yang menusuk ujung kawat berbentuk kail alat pemancing. Sasuke berlari ke pintu samping. Seolah nalarnya telah rusak, sang Uchiha menendang setiap pintu yang ada. Ia menarik napas panjang ketika melihat cahaya dari rembulan dari pintu yang berada tak jauh lagi darinya. Tapi sosok yang keluar dari pintu samping di dekat pintu keluar itu menghalanginya. Sosok yang entah bagaimana fragmen tubuhnya telah kembali bersatu secara utuh. Sasuke tak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, tapi ia rasa sosok tersebut masih sama dengan sosok tadi. Sosok Hinata-nya. Namun, ada yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. Yakni, ketika di hadapannya bukanlah tubuh yang tengah berdiri tegap. Melainkan roh. Roh bersurai panjang sewarna batang pepohonan. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Neji, sepupu Hinata.

Sasuke berlari menembus sosok transparan tersebut. Persetan dengan segala hal di luar nalar ini!

"_Sasuke …._"

Sasuke berbalik. Neji telah menghadapnya. Sirat kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah sang Hyuuga tunggal dari golongan Bounke.

"_Tolong Hinata. Tolong ia. Ia kesepian tanpamu._"

Sang pemuda baru saja akan menjawab, tapi matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang muncul dan berusaha mengejarnya.

**BRAKKK!**

Sang pemuda lekas menutup pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga sebelum sosok Hinata berhasil menjangkaunya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu gerbang. Perlahan, tubuh sang pemuda merosot ke bawah. Ia kehabisan napas pasca berpacu dengan ketakutan yang seketika menjalar. Ia ingin lari dari sana, tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk membawanya pergi. Bahkan, kelopak matanya pun seolah mengkhianati dengan memaksanya untuk berada dalam buai ketidaksadaran.

'_Kepalaku terasa ringan …._' Tubuh Sasuke mulai terkulai menyapa lantai beton di bawahnya.

Derap langkah yang kian dekat semakin menambah tegang suasana. Memacu adrenalin sang pemuda yang juga harus bertarung dengan alam ketidaksadaran yang memanggil. Pada akhirnya, yang Sasuke lihat adalah gulita yang pekat. Kesadarannya melambung. Ia jatuh pingsan di hadapan sosok seseorang.

* * *

Putih, warna itulah yang menyapa indera penglihatan sang pemuda berparas tampan tatkala ia membuka tirai kelopaknya. Ia menoleh, memerhatikan sekeliling yang dipenuhi banyak wajah yang tak ia kenal.

"Hei, 'Nak! Kau sudah sadar?" Seorang paman berusia paruh baya dengan surai putih panjang dan kimono merah memberikan sirat kelegaan.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Terasa sangat nyeri. "Aku di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit." Kini, seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang menjawab. "Aku dokter di sini. Kau ditemukan pingsan di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sekelebat ingatan sontak memenuhi pikiran Uchiha. Sang pemuda merunduk, air matanya tumpah ketika sosok seorang gadis yang begitu mengenaskan terbayang kembali. Bagaimana sosok tersebut menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman meskipun dengan tubuh yang telah disfungsi. Hinata tak melakukan apa pun yang buruk sejauh yang ia ingat. Gadis tersebut hanya ingin memberikan sebuah pelukan selamat datang kepada sang tamu spesial. Namun, Sasuke yang telah ketakutan akan sosok mengerikan Hinata memilih menolak pelukan tersebut dan melarikan diri. Tindakan Hinata yang mengejarnya juga terbilang wajar. Siapa pun pasti akan mengejar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari tatkala rasa rindu ingin dilepaskan dalam sebuah dekapan. Sesal membumbung. Menyesakkan rongga Sasuke hingga hanya permohonan maaf yang dapat ia batinkan.

'_Hinata … maafkan aku_.'

* * *

Sang pemuda menyampirkan sebuah tas selendang di pundaknya. Usai meraih sebuah roti dan meneguk segelas susu, ia mengenakan sepatunya. Di belakangnya, sosok sang ibu, Mikoto, melihatnya dengan dua alis yang bertautan.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke sana? Seharusnya kau beristirahat. Ibu tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Itachi telah menikah dan tinggal jauh dari ibu, ibu harap kau lebih mengerti posisi seorang ibu, Sasuke. Jangan menambah kecemasan ibu."

"Jangan khawatir, Ibu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menoleh sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat menderita, terlihat memaksakan diri seperti yang Mikoto bilang. "Aku hanya ingin datang kembali ke sana untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranku. Itu saja."

"Berjanjilah pada ibu kau tidak akan mengulang kejadian seperti kemarin. Kau tidak tahu betapa ibu sangat kalut melihatmu pulang di antar warga sana, ditambah berita bahwa kau jatuh pingsan di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana ibu tidak tahu apa yang harus ibu lakukan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Kekehan meluncur dari sang Uchiha muda. "Ibu berlebihan. Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berangkat dulu."

Mikoto menghela napas. "Hati-hati."

Wanita yang masih cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda itu memandang punggung sang anak yang kian menjauh dengan cemas. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan sang buah hati. Ia pun tak pernah menyangka bahwa keluarga Hyuuga telah tiada.

"_E-eh_!" Bola mata Mikoto membulat. Peluh mulai tampak di pelipis sang wanita bersurai hitam pekat tersebut. Jantungnya serta-merta menabuh bebunyian dengan kencang, laksana genderang perang.

'_Jika keluarga Hyuuga seluruhnya telah tewas beberapa tahun lalu … lantas, dengan siapa Sasuke bertukar surat?_ _Bukankah ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih menjalin komunikasi dengan Hinata?_'

Tangan Mikoto mengepal, ia mengganti sandalnya dengan sepatu dan lekas meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.

* * *

_**KRIETTT …. **_

Sasuke membuka gerbang kediaman Hyuuga dengan keteguhan hati, tak gentar lagi seperti tempo hari. Ia telah menyiapkan mental untuk menemui sosok Hinata, dalam bentuk yang lain. Kali ini, sang pemuda bersurai langit malam bertandang di kediaman Hyuuga di pagi hari. Ia tahu, Hinata bukanlah sesosok hantu yang memiliki jam-jam khusus untuk kemunculannya seperti yang sering ia saksikan di layar televisi. Jemari Sasuke erat mencengkeram pakaiannya sendiri. Ia menelusuri lorong-lorong yang kini tak terlalu mencekam berkat sinar mentari yang memberikan pencahayaan maksimal. Sebuah siluet yang terlihat dari bilik pintu meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa di sana ada Hinata. Hinata-nya.

_SREKKK!_

_SREKKK!_

Sasuke menggeser pintu-pintu tersebut, membukanya. Benarlah apa yang ia kira, Hinata berada di dalam sana. Di bagian terdalam kediaman Hyuuga yang kemarin ia lewati. Gadis tersebut tengah duduk bersimpuh seorang diri. Iris sang Hyuuga tak menampakkan emosi apa pun terkecuali kesedihan. Tampaknya, sang gadis bahkan tak sadar bahwa kini di ambang pintu telah berdiri pemuda yang kemarin hari mengingkari eksistensinya. Yang berlari kabur melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata."

Sang jasad hidup menengadahkan wajah, pancaran kesedihannya beradu dengan pancaran penyesalan milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ kembali ke sini? Aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian kemarin lagi." Suara sang gadis gemetar menahan tangis. Sasuke sadar, meski bukan lagi manusia, Hinata tetap memiliki emosi dan perasaan. Oleh karena itu, penyesalan di hati Sasuke kian mendalam adanya.

"Aku tahu sosokku mengerikan." Hinata melepas kepalanya sendiri. Namun, hal tersebut tetap tidak meruntuhkan keberanian Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang. Andai saja keberanian inilah yang kemarin hari ia miliki.

"Aku yang sekarang tidak takut padamu. Kemarin, aku hanya terkejut. Luar biasa terkejut."

"Begitukah?" Sang gadis kembali memasang kepalanya. Ia tak beranjak. Tetap memberikan jeda antara ia dan sang pemuda.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berakhir sebagai mayat hidup. Karena itulah kau datang kemari, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa tebakanku salah?"

"Tidak. Kau benar."

Senyuman pahit memoles wajah sang gadis yang dahulu semasa hidupnya merupakan bunga yang digilai banyak kaum adam.

"Akan kuceritakan mengapa aku bisa seperti ini."

* * *

_Malam itu, suasana kediaman Hyuuga tampak lengang. Meski termasuk keluarga kaya, penjagaan di rumah semegah itu sangatlah minim. Hanya ada Neji yang bertaruh melindungi anggota keluarga Hyuuga golongan Souke. Tentu saja, setiap manusia pasti mengharapkan jalan kehidupan yang terbaik untuk diri mereka dan orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi, bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? Jika bicara takdir, tentu kita akan memusatkan pikiran kita pada perkara yang tidak dapat diubah. Ketetapannya sudah mutlak. Itulah yang dinamakan takdir._

_Takdir telah menetapkan kematian untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Bermula dari malam dengan sambaran kilat di sana-sini. Kala itu, Hinata tidak mengetahui itu adalah akhir hidupnya. Ia bahagia, sangat, hari itu. Surat yang dari sang kekasih nun jauh di sana sampai ke tangannya sore ini dan ia menahan diri untuk membacanya di malam hari. Ia malu jika sang ayah, ibu, Hanabi, atau Neji menemukan surat tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan tawa. _

_**Dear, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berdoa untuk kesehatanmu. Belakangan ini kau sudah tidak pernah pingsan lagi, bukan? Itu kemajuan yang sangat luar biasa. Semangatmu untuk hidup itu hebat! Ah, hari ini lagi-lagi aku dipaksa menerima kencan seorang gadis. Dia bilang akan berhenti mengejarku jika aku pergi kencan dengannya. Tentu saja aku menolak, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh! Sebuah perusahaan menawariku pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Aku senang sekali. Aku akan berusaha keras di sini. Jadi, setelah uangku terkumpul, aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia. Aku selalu merasa dadaku hangat jika memikirkannya. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Jangan tinggalkan aku.**_

_**From: Sasuke**_

_Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mendekap surat tersebut dengan erat, seolah ia tak akan pernah menerima surat tersebut. Sang Hyuuga lantas meraih secarik kertas dan hendak menuliskan balasan atas surat tersebut. _

_**PATS!**_

_Sayangnya, lampu di kediaman Hyuuga padam. Ya, hanya di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata melihat kediaman lain masih terang benderang. Merasakan firasat buruk, sang gadis keluar dari kamar dengan berbekal sebuah lilin. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Neji yang tengah duduk menghadap TV di sofa. Hinata dapat melihat surai Neji. _

"_Neji-nii?"_

_Tak ada panggilan. Hinata tahu benar bahwa Neji bukanlah seorang pemuda yang dapat tertidur dengan mudahnya di ruang TV. Harga diri Neji sebagai Bounke yang tidak mengizinkannya. Mencium adanya gelagat yang ganjil, Hinata mendekat. Sang gadis menepuk puncak kepala Neji hanya untuk melihat kepala Neji yang terjatuh ke belakang dan menggelinding dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir. Mata lavender Neji terbelalak yang Hinata yakini bahwa sang sepupu dibunuh. _

"_N-Neji-nii—"_

_Hinata jatuh pingsan ketika seseorang menutup mulutnya dengan kain yang diberi kloroform. _

* * *

_Sejauh ini, hanya rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Benda tajam itu merobek kulitnya, menimbulkan rasa yang begitu sakit. Lavender terbuka. Beberapa orang bertopeng tengah mengacungkan pisau mereka dan mencoba memotong tubuhnya. Sang gadis berontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Komplotan perampok sadis. Tubuh Hinata tak dapat digerakkan ketika beberapa orang menahannya. Meski demikian, keinginan untuk hidup dalam diri sang gadis begitu besar. Sangat besar._

'_Aku belum membalas surat dari Sasuke-kun. Aku berjanji akan membalasnya ….'_

_Air mata mengalir di pipi sang gadis. Ia ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan, kini. Tak adakah yang dapat ia lakukan? Saat itulah Hinata membuat suatu kesalahan. Ia bermain-main dengan kehidupan. Meminta kehidupan lain sebagai mayat hidup. Jiwanya tidak tenang. Bahkan, ia masih dapat bisa merasakan, melihat, dan mendengar ketika tubuhnya telah terpotong-potong. _

_Ini takdirnya. Mengubah takdir adalah sebuah kesalahan. Demi Sasuke, ia tak keberatan walau tenggelam dalam kesalahan nan pedih hanya untuk hidup sebagai mayat hidup agar bisa bersama sang pemuda oniks._

* * *

_TES …._

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku?"

"Karena jika aku mengatakannya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Oniks Sasuke membentuk lingkaran sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang gadis Hyuuga merunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka ketika setitik air jatuh dari iris _lavender_-nya. Sebegitu besarkah ia terlanjur mencintai sang pemuda?

"Aku, meski kematianku dan keluargaku tragis. Keadaanku yang memprihatinkan tak lebih karena ulahku sendiri. Aku mendapat pilihan, meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya atau bergentayangan di dunia ini. Jika aku memilih meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya, aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku, bukan? Kita berjanji selalu berkomunikasi lewat surat, bukan?"

" … Hinata, jangan katakan kau menjadi sosok mayat hidup ini bukan karena pembunuhan, melainkan karena keinginanmu sendiri … demi aku?"

"Aku ingin menyangkalnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku merasa aku terlalu bodoh. Tetapi, itulah kebenarannya. Aku memilih mendiami tubuh seperti ini, hidup seperti ini, demi dirimu."

Air mata sang Uchiha dengan deras mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah begitu dicintai oleh gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang semasa hidupnya tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk, tapi berakhir sebagai mayat hidup menyedihkan demi dirinya. Memilih menyimpang dari kodratnya sebagai gadis yang seharusnya menghuni kedamaian _afterlife_. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, tidak ada rasa jijik atau takut kali ini. Yang ada hanya kecamuk asa yang bahkan tak dapat ia tumpahkan dengan kata. Sesal, bahagia, takut, benci, seluruhnya berbaur.

Hinata tersenyum, ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, sampai akhirnya—

—**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru terlebih dahulu menginterupsi upaya Sasuke untuk mendekap tubuh sang kekasih. Peluru yang menembus sisi kepala sang Hyuuga dan membuatnya ambruk di dalam dekapan Uchiha.

"Hinata …?"

Dengan berang, Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya. Ibunya sendiri dengan beberapa warga dan salah seorang temannya yang kini menjadi _exorcist_, Gaara. Sang ibu menarik Sasuke dalam dekapannya sementara warga tampak menghakimi sang mayat hidup. Membuat kondisinya semakin memprihatinkan. Beberapa warga yang membawa kapak, memukulkan kapak tersebut pada kepala sang gadis sehingga kepalanya terbelah dua. Beberapa di antaranya menembaki secara beruntun tubuh sang Hyuuga.

"HINATA!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya ketika mendapati tangan Hinata pun terulur kepadanya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?"

"Sebuah kesalahan besar untuk belajar menerima kehidupan bersama mayat hidup, Sasuke." Gaara tetap melanjutkan menembaki tubuh sang gadis dengan timah panas suci.

Uluran tangan Hinata dan uluran tangan Sasuke tidak dapat bertemu. Tubuh Hinata telah ambruk, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sama halnya. Ia tak kuasa melihat tubuh Hinata yang kian tak berbentuk dengan segala penghakiman yang diterimanya.

Terlalu berat menerima semua ini.

'_Hinata …._'

* * *

Kini, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah lagi sang gemilang peraih prestasi. Bukan sang pangeran es yang dipuja seantero sekolah. Ia hanyalah seorang anomali. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, ia terkena serangan mental yang membuat ia kehilangan fungsi berpikir layaknya ia ketika normal. Rasa syok yang teramat dalam yang menempa kejiwaannya.

Setiap harinya, pemuda tersebut hanya duduk diam di sudut kamar, sesekali tersenyum dengan mata yang nanar. Berulang kali nama "Hinata" terlontar dari mulutnya. Berulang kali pula ia seketika meledak, menangis dengan iring-iring raungan kencang. Ia tak lebih dari pesakitan yang jiwanya ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan enyahnya sosok Hinata. Tentu saja, siapa yang dapat menahan beban kenyataan yang Sasuke tanggung? Terlalu berat. Rekaman ingatan tatkala Hinata masih hidup terus-menerus berputar di otak sang Uchiha. Ingatan yang menunjukkan momen ketika keduanya berjanji akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Janji yang kandas tanpa bisa ditepati. Dalam segala kegilaannya, oniks Sasuke menangkap wujud suatu tangan putih yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Sosok rapuh Uchiha berjalan gontai. Dibuka jendela tersebut, membiarkan fragmen tangan tanpa badan itu merasuk ke dalam kamarnya yang begitu kelam, gelita tanpa penerangan.

Fragmen tangan tersebut lantas berada di atas punggung tangan Sasuke, selanjutnya. Terasa dingin, tapi menyejukkan. Tangan tersebut kemudian bergerak, menuntun Sasuke mendekati bingkai jendela kamarnya. Mata Uchiha terbelalak. Ditangkapnya sosok Hinata yang melayang di hadapan jendela kamar. Sepasang lengan milik sang gadis terulur kepadanya, seolah meminta sang pemuda untuk menghadap haribaan sang gadis _lavender_. Rintik air mata terjatuh dari sepasang oniks. Benar, bila kehidupan tidak dapat memberikan ia kesempatan untuk bersanding dengan Hinata, maka kematianlah yang membuka peluang tersebut. Sasuke menaiki meja yang menempel dengan dinding berjendela, dua kelopaknya terpejam sejenak merasakan kibasan angin malam yang mendamaikan. Setelahnya, dua oniks yang berkilau memandang lurus ke depan, disertai sebuah senyuman tulus. Uchiha Sasuke membentangkan tangannya dan mulai melangkah ke luar jendela. Menemui _sang penjemput_ yang telah hadir demi dirinya.

'_Aku akan datang padamu, Hinata_.'

Tak berapa lama, kediaman Uchiha dikelilingi oleh garis polisi. Mikoto tak sadarkan diri tatkala ialah yang pertama kali menemukan Sasuke terjatuh dari lantai dua kamarnya dengan keadaan kepala menancap di ujung pagar yang runcing. Entah pemuda Uchiha itu akan bahagia bersama Hinata, _who knows_.

**FIN**

* * *

—_**Thank for reading**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


End file.
